Dominantrix
by ChristopherBergland
Summary: Author's vision of everyday life of the CJ.


Sunset was ready in an hour to appear in the sky and please all the settlers of the small town of El-Quebrados, which is in the north-west of San Andreas. Among them was the right to exist and the category of nature lovers. Native inhabitants, local well-to-do grandmothers, scurrying around with household bags, adult men who earn money on a regular basis, or even Varangians who moved from densely populated "stone jungle" for greater comfort - these are the citizens who made up the backbone of a village of settlement type. The truth of the latter was a minority. Yes, all because there, beyond the oceans, when the rulers purposefully improve the lives of their people, the need for migrations and relocations disappears. In the United States there is almost no migration, but there is a high population density, the concept of "capital" is atrophied. It would seem a world-famous fact: Washington is the capital of the United States, and he does not rush into the eyes. After all, everywhere you can live well, the main thing - with the mind. Yes, standard schemes from the practice of many states like "got rich-looted" and so on do not work here. Yes, indeed, three hundred years ago rogues, colonists and all the scoundrels came from everywhere, where it is only possible to obey the laws, form their own state, taking the name from the whole continent, and now they are telling everyone about human rights. And they dare to assert themselves, because everyone is ready to imitate them, and no one objects that the American economy is ninety percent of foreign infusions.

So here, in the very north-west of the state, there stretched a settlement of the kind that ambitious and snobby Americans used to call a city. In reality it was, rather, some kind of a city-type settlement or a very well-organized village. To establish a normal working life here everything was adjusted and it was not necessary to go to any "stone jungle" in which case. Own high-quality medical center, a police station with barred windows, even its own car repair shop - these are the peculiar "three whales" of local life. There was enough work for everyone. Not far from the dusty road they tempted with their signboards eateries, where any tourist from the road could satisfy his hunger with fast food and go on.

A 32-year-old police officer, Ted Graham, who was traveling in the police canton, was examining this sunset, steering and anticipating the end of the working day. Well, today he and his 24-year-old team-mate Henry Savard once again worked the shift. Nothing particularly interesting for the day did not happen. Was detained and released with a fine drunken rowdy, drunk low-quality alcohol. Two violators of the traffic rules did not so cross the continuous band, when they went on overtaking on the way from the Tierra-Robad. And there was nothing more to do, except to do banal patrolling. Now here he is, Graham hands over the token, then goes home to the family, to have supper. There is a lot of routine and little prospect in this place.

\- What, Henry, do you think about what I'm saying? - Ted grinned to his partner.

\- Are you talking about donut prices?

\- It's impolite not to answer me. I'm your colleague.

\- What did you think, old man?

\- Yes, that's about the fact that we are not given the same transport, - the old man squeaked. - Agree, on the sand or on the sidewalk, but it would be much more convenient to ride not on these "fools", which almost fall on the side when driving uphill, but on quick comfortable bikes!

\- Yes, perhaps you are right,- Savard's nose scratched. - In this regard, much more luck to our colleagues from the south-eastern cities.

\- Yes, it is not possible, but the only true! It is rational when a good bike driver catches up the fastest criminal and shoots while his partner (Graham condescendingly glances at his colleague) while duplicating the aiming shots from behind. And what the heck does not the authorities realize?

\- Well, you know our sheriff with his original ideas, - the partners laughed.

\- And yet, still ... what are you thinking about?"

\- I, like you, - replied Savard slowly, frowning at his more intellectual face, - admired nature, and a small but sticky bee settled on my sleeve. And I suddenly thought, why do they fly, collecting pollen from trees?

\- And what have you thought up?

\- To satisfy the needs of the drones commanding them. And this scheme is always ... do not interrupt, Ted! Always functions in our life. We, the police, are the same bees, but only unlike them ...

\- And we live in a quiet area. I suspect that you have such thoughts about nature only from this. And also because of your looseness.

\- Maybe I'm saying something wrong ..."

\- I'm ready to fight, you've relaxed so much that you forgot how to wrestle your hand!- Graham said, stopping the car.

\- There you are! And I can prove it. Do you want to?

\- Do not, mate. - Graham shook his hand brightly, and Savard suddenly tried to reach his wrist. Then he continued the conversation. -I'm always determined to fight.

Confused, Henry put his hand back in place.

\- Well, fine. And now ... -Offer Graham was not allowed to finish the desperate creaking of the brakes that came from that side of the street

On a modest local roadway at a frantic speed burst some ignoramus in a white car, frightening passing people around. Ted turned to his partner.

\- Well, remembered the shit, here is it, right, Henry?

\- Yes, we should drive up ...

\- Sit down! Let's see what he does next!

The partners stared out the window. Apparently, this moron could not slow down, since he drove straight into the fence enclosing the two-story house. Now the hapless driver slowly turned sideways, stood and headed along the road in the northern direction, almost towards the police station.

\- It would have been very good if he had rushed to give up,- Ted smiled in his mind, but the smile on his face did not last long, as a hysterical cry came from the fence, and the old granny climbed out from under the driven car Handkerchief. This changed the matter.

-For him!

The police car headed for the chase. The bandit, not understanding the cries of the old woman, accidentally touched the left side of his car, again jerked at the gas, though out and stood right in his way. A long groan was heard from the re-arrival site. Was she alive or not? It was impossible to determine for sure. Officer Graham turned on the siren and, shouting, shouted:

\- Stop! Stop the bloody ape!

An angry Ted stood up, scrolling in his head the moment of wringing his hand to Savard, who now should intervene, damn him! Before his eyes, everything was floating, and the black freak was no longer a counterattack, and attacked and moved into direct coupling. He grabbed Ted's head and kicked it twice in the stomach. Then released, but only for one second and sent a powerful blow into the air. The blow came out into the air, because of the last forces, the cop remembered the moment of pulling his hand away from Savard's attempt to break, and pushed the body with unprecedented speed. For the kulak had to give the officer an honor and this combination of three kick-boxing punches (Ted knew) led to disastrous consequences, up to a lethal outcome. Needless to say, how hurt the body of the unhappy! Then the Negroid approached Graham closely. He desperately swung, but on the new raspok air, and cunning enemy clearly struck his elbow in the ear. However, perhaps, and not there - the victim turned his head, and where the impact hit, it was difficult to make out.

Wheeze, already not understanding anything, Ted rose again, looking only at the enemy's hands and concentrating only on one thing, so as not to fall, what made the enemy more furious. It would be better to lie quietly. He was already very weak, and it was easy to push a hand in his chest to tumble back to the ground. "Shit, Saward, where is he?" - flashed through the mind of the last before the loss of consciousness thought. "Why does not it shoot?" - and the eyelids closed.

But the officer found an intercessor. The plain-looking guy in the gray baseball cap with the number on his back decided to do the job himself of the policeman: he broke loose from the ring of the crowd and struck the aggressor's cheek. He pushed the first victim and took up the second.

With the furious guy, it was even easier to do it - without getting up in any rack, I began to deal successive strikes. In the body, in the face, again in the face.

Not far, at a distance of three houses from what was happening, behind everything that was happening from the car window, was watched by police officer Henry Savard. He was not afraid to interfere. Intuitively guessed what it might lead to. So he, of course, could not leave it. And as soon as Graham's straight back touched the ground, he did not look any further and contacted the sheriff by radio. Here, they say, a particularly dangerous criminal, call for reinforcements, it is not known how many of them are still and all in the same way. Sheriff caused reinforcements, and even expressed the intention to be personally in place.

A conscious citizen continued to suffer damage to his health. He could not protect his face from time to time and kept trying to get close to the face of the opponent, but as soon as the troublemaker happened, he punched him in the chin from below upwards with the handle of his desert eagle. The guy turned and fell on the fence. But the crack from this collision was not even audible, because at that very moment the recumbent Ted fired a shot. The bullet passed by, and the Negro slowly approached the cop, who was trying to kill him. The hat-kanotier and glasses had already flown from him during the fight, and the suit's front was all bloody, but the bastard did not stop it. Graham fired an unsuccessful shot and did not even react to defend himself against a suitable one, which in combination led to the conclusion that he was blind in the confrontation with the criminal. Without any visible effort, the Negro raised the victim in blue, slightly shook and smeared on the long-suffering fence. Then he glanced back at the frenzied, resigned crowd that was resigned to the current situation. Then, turning his head madly, he stared again at the fence, where the guy with the injured chest still did not fall to the ground where the victim was already lying. And there could be two, bullshit!

The next bullet in the fence corrected this misunderstanding.

Officer Savard, talking with the sheriff, was in confusion. At first everything was fine: on the report of the offender the sheriff was activated all the local police with an order to shoot at the defeat. But then ...

\- Lieutenant, you must be there too, - came a voice.

\- It's my pleasure, Officer Sternwerth! For Ted, I myself will maim him!

\- That's right. I will not let my boys hurt me. Well, then do not waste time talking, but go.

\- Yes, sheriff. We'll arrest an neger's bastard! - and on these words Henry was going to be disconnected, but suddenly he heard an incomprehensible order.

\- Say what you said.

The cop was surprised:

\- We'll arrest an neger's bastard!

\- So you're saying he's an African American? And what else did you notice? Who is he at all?

\- Yes, some psycho came on a broken car, he is dressed with a needle. Started a fight with ...

\- So, attention! Do not go anywhere. I'll get to the place alone.

\- But how,- the officer was surprised. -Listen to me, Savard! Only I understand what's the matter. If we do something wrong, the innocent will suffer. We're not doing this, are we?

\- But you yourself sent everyone to shoot for defeat.

\- Oh, yes, exactly, I need to hurry up - and nothing more was said. Henry drove to the place.

Meanwhile, at the fence the negro behaved quite illogically. He turned to the people with the question:

\- Where does your mother live here, Officer Sternwerth?

His eyes began to run around strangers, he really wanted to hear the answer. But the multicolored people, grandmothers and muzhiks, fathers and mothers who were standing next to each other experienced instinctive fear when he simply opened his mouth. True fear, when a trembling heart for itself takes away blood from the fingers.

\- I'm not joking here! - he picked up a gun and shot a window in the same house near which the fence was demolished.

Under the scream and ringing of splinters, the desperate bandos continued:

\- You do not seem to understand me! To look here to all!

The barrel of his weapon pointed toward the pinned white wheelbarrow standing at a distance.

\- I'm going to drive this clunker closer to you now, to your property and shoot fuck the whole gas tank, if you do not call me,- his voice began to decline gradually, -where she is. I count to three. One! - the trigger was fired, the bandit held it with both hands. - Two! - the people were already barking, some were already preparing to die. It seemed that nothing could be done now. Despair has taken hold of this place.

\- Darling!

A rapid shadow in red approached the place of the main events. Barbara Sternwhert, to everyone's amazement, approached the villain, and kissed his cheek. And the people watching this, they both were not ashamed. - How are you, honey?

"Oh, sexy lady, - the criminal smiled at him with an unconcerned smile. - You promised to make me a surprise, but now I need your help as a policeman. I got here in history! He yelled because the sound of the sirens was heard.

\- What have you done, sweetie? - the girl frowned, but looked at the criminal in a tuxedo with absolutely enamored eyes.

\- As usual. You know me. But now I need help. Persuade your sheriff to be all right. Without these unnecessary problems, baby.

The sirens became more audible, the cops were clearly moving at great speed.

-Where's the sheriff? Is he here?

\- Yes there is. I am!

The first car was already around the corner.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I wanted to surprise you! Do not you understand? I'm newly appointed, a little inexperienced, but the police sheriff Al Quebrados!

CJ (and it was he) was just stupidly staring at the girl, who seemed only pleased that the planned surprise was a noise and a roar. But the conversation was interrupted by the subordinates. Out of the cars, they synchronously put their trunks on Karl.

But the thinking of the bandit helped to find a way out of this situation. Gently grabbing Barbara's neck, Carl put a barrel to her head and yelled with a new force:

\- Everybody stand! - Barbara blindly crossed her legs, instinctively trying to escape. - Everybody stand! - the lovers moved smoothly towards the car. -And lower the guns, or else I'll lock your sheriff!

There was nothing to do. The cops would listen to the aggressor, even if the headmistress did not nod. Silk bandit led a woman in love with him into the salon, they fell into the rear seats. Heard them on the street could not.

\- And what the heck did you do, CJ? - Barbara immediately grasped the liberated neck. - Do not make me a problem!

\- I'll kill them. I assure you that all of them will suffer. Whoever just pointed a gun on me would be annihilated!

\- Darling, do not be insane! Their sixteen people and all the guns! They will now shoot into this smoking junk!

\- Otherwise, whatever the fuck did I sit back, do you think? - anger sounded in the voice of an African American. The previous things about the destruction, he spoke quite calmly. - Instead of just dying and not creating problems for you?

\- And you know, I will not cover this your business any more? Well, please! Barbara looked up at him.

\- What?

\- You'll either have to kill me, or betray our relationship! Please, let's arrest yourself! Be inside. For me. I'll find a way to knock you out ... -Karl plunged her mouth with a kiss. In vain they thought that people could not be seen. The man kissed, being completely dominated by hormones, and the woman understood that no one would oppose the situation and take steps not to dare. Because their beloved sheriff received great respect for the decent management of the region. But further on this no one thought, because the events continued to develop.

In the same as before, the coupling (with the tightening of the neck), the aggressor and the hostage left the vehicle and moved directly to the plate bearing the inscription "Sheriff El Quebrados". There the criminal, proudly standing in front of her, said:

\- You assholes, you know, from now on and for ever! I love her! And anyone who will be dissatisfied with her here will have to deal with me! - and kissed Barbara on the lips.

She was inexpressibly pleased, she had never considered herself so important. Here I am - the main actress in this production! She never had to feel such a look of the crowd. And CJ also was pleased. There, at the geographically opposite point of the state, in the city of Los Santos, he was nothing and nothing. His life had all the holes. Forced by leaving the city in due time for a number of reasons, he all his desire to correct injustice towards himself, all his desire for success, sent to the development of new places, unusual spaces.

And suddenly it turned out that outside of this city he can and is able to achieve success! In San Fierro, he has well-established ties with the triads, profitable business and enveloping the work with machines from head to toe, new projects are starting to appear in Las Venturas and you will soon be able to hit the bones with Vuzi! Is it any wonder that here, in the north-west, he kept strictly the opposite, in contrast to the Golodran youth. Yes, he did not want such a development of the conflict. And the grandmother under the wheels, he did not want to hurt. Damn, at first he even listened to the fact that he was screamed from the ground, and then there was not enough patience. But he came just for a romantic date! But over time, this eccentric behavior became the crown of SJ. Fragile, at first glance, a girl in a red top with a manly name embraced him, and then imperceptibly pulled out of her trousers a rubber truncheon and struck Karl on the head, and then, when he fell, loudly turned to the crowd in a powerful voice:

\- Keep calm, ladies and gentlemen! I arrested him! Please everyone to go about their business! Officer Savard, you will take your partner home ...

-How can he be at home, look what condition he is in! - he did not cope with Henry's emotions and jumped to a shout. He had long looked at the headmistress, as if he had seen her for the first time.

\- Very well, Officer Savard. Doctor!

\- Yes! - the assistant in the green arrived in time.

\- Identify the wounded in the hospital - and the order began to be executed quickly. How she managed with her two children, and for the men subordinated to her, the dominantrix knew how to always find the right intonations.

\- Now everything is gone! She concluded. Gawks and dispersed. Karl came to consciousness and began, sitting on the ground in a suit, to feel the back of his head.

Lifting him to his feet and reaching the doors of the pol'tsevsky section, she did not bother to even imagine anything, and went inside with an embrace with the arrested person. Savard and the paramedic lifted Graham, who was not standing on his feet. And the experienced doctor even found it difficult to determine which two of them should be put in the rear compartment of the car, and who of the three: a cop, a grandmother or a kid will be killed and the road to the hospital will sit next to the driver.

Seeing the moaning, helpless grief, the paramedic immediately ordered the brigade to take the stretcher and put it in the spacious rear compartment of her! The other two victims were all squeezed together in advance.

\- Help me here! - Henry Savard could not alone raise an insensible sack, which just now was an officer Graham. He groaned, not opening his eyes, but he hardly understood where he was being picked up and taken.

\- Henry!

The partner bent over to him, wanted to say something himself, but in response he heard a hoarse voice:

\- Be silent. Lean ... to me.

\- What? You can not be sure, worry ... then ...

\- No. Bend over, - seriously wounded man lost his cough. "You're not giving a thought." Come on! And then I still do not know what you thought, admiring nature.

\- What? You can not be sure, worry ... then ...

\- No. Bend over, - seriously wounded man lost his cough. "You're not giving a thought." Come on! And then I still do not know what you thought, admiring nature.

Henry paused in hesitation, but paramedic gave his voice:

\- Listen to him, maybe he'll stop worrying. I'll go check the back compartment! - and left the team mates.

\- I wanted to say,- began Saward, -for what do the bees fly, collecting pollen from the trees? To meet the needs of the drones commanding them. And this scheme always functions in our life. We, the police, are the same bees, but unlike them, we do not work like bees on male drones, but we are bees. And we have one female dominant. And she has all the power in her hands.

Graham groaned and fainted.

Finally everyone left. The crowd gradually disagreed on their business, and some began to find the gift of speech. In a trembling voice, one of the women asked:

\- What was that?

\- The end of our peaceful life has come, - another woman replied to her, but unlike the first, she managed to suppress a shiver in her voice.


End file.
